Not Exactly Enemies
by Meicdon13
Summary: ONESHOT :: When Kougaiji attempts to steal Sanzo’s sutra in the dead of night, he runs into someone unexpected in the monk’s bedroom. :: Homura x Kougaiji :: gun!kink, bondage, slight dub-con


**Prompt:** Gun!kink, toys

**Disclaimer:** _Saiyuki _belongs to the wonderful Minekura Kazuya. I just borrow the boys when I'm bored.

**Warnings:** …Thumb dislocation? A bit of dub-con at the beginning, bondage

**Author's Notes:** I think I had way too much fun with this. Hope this is good enough for the prompt (I feel as if there's not enough gun!kink TT___TT) And sorry! I know that there wasn't supposed to be anything gross here but I couldn't think of any other way for Kougaiji to escape.

**NOT EXACTLY ENEMIES**

He knows that it's futile to fight against a god. After all, in the end, he's just a demon. And Homura is the war prince. The last war prince Kougaiji had encountered had sealed away his father after killing Gyumao's demon army.

Kougaiji knows all that but that doesn't stop him from fighting Homura. It's his honor at stake right now. And it's his _mother _at stake. After everything he and his people have been through, they only have one sutra and he wasn't going to let some egoistic god just waltz in and take it.

It's almost pathetic how easily Homura defeats both him and Dokugakuji. Engokuki is destroyed with a single hit from the god's fire dragon, the raven-haired god doesn't even bother to evade Kougaiji's attacks. What makes it even more insulting is that Homura didn't even seem to be taking the entire thing seriously.

Kougaiji glares at the back of the god's robes as he walks away, hatred burning in the depths of his lilac eyes.

**_xxx_**

Kougaiji stands up and simply looks at the members of the Sanzo-ikkou. He knows that they helped him when they simply could have left. He also knows that if they hadn't, he would have killed them all and been consumed by Raikoryuu. What he doesn't know is _why _they helped him and that's what he hates most of all. Not knowing.

Feeling like an idiot.

Homura's long gone, having left the ikkou to take care of the redhead and Kougaiji's fists clench at his sides. Sanzo's turning around and walking away, towards their jeep, and he finds himself saying, "Wait, Sanzo…" He doesn't know why he does it but it's out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"No need to thank us," the blond replies carelessly, not even pausing to look at Kougaiji over his shoulder.

"Like I'd even consider it!" It's a childish but automatic response; Kougaiji feels like an idiot for having to be saved by his enemies and his sharp retort makes him feel like an even bigger idiot. He doesn't take it back though.

The Sanzo-ikkou leaves.

**_xxx_**

Kougaiji is squatting on a tree branch outside the inn where the Sanzo-ikkou is currently staying. If he squints, he can make out the form of the monk sleeping in the room's single bed. The group was lucky enough to get four rooms. Kougaiji is also lucky since it'll make sneaking in a lot easier. And when it came down to it, it was going to be no problem for him to overpower Sanzo.

The redhead glances around one more time to check if there's no one around and jumps, landing quietly on the windowsill. His claws dig into the wood of the building as he tries to regain his balance. He glances into the room to see if Sanzo woke up and sees that the monk is still asleep.

Carefully, he tests to see if the window is locked and finds out that it doesn't even have a simple latch to keep it closed. Kougaiji opens the window, grateful that it doesn't make any sound, and climbs into the room.

The only light comes from the window behind him as moonlight paints everything with a silver sheen. Lilac eyes sweep across the room and land on the white robes carelessly tossed onto a chair beside the bed. _That's where the sutra probably is_, Kougaiji thinks and makes his way towards it.

He lifts up one sleeve and is about to peer into it when there's a sudden pain at the back of his neck and the world goes black.

When Kougaiji wakes up, he's sitting on the floor and chained to the wall behind him, his arms raised above his head and his wrists shackled to a ring above his head. The room he's in is medium in size and made of smooth warm stone. There are pillows scattered around it. The only apparent entrance is a wooden door across from him.

He tells himself not to panic; if he panics, he won't be able to think straight and then he won't be able to think of a way to escape. Kougaiji closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He relaxes, his head bowing, and takes a few more breaths before opening his eyes.

It's only then that he realizes that he's completely naked. Once again, he has to struggle to keep himself calm. He tries to feel if anything hurts and is relieved when he seems to be fine. If his captors had wanted to do anything violent to him, they already would have. Unless they wanted him to be awake to feel what they were doing to him.

Kougaiji pushes that line of thought away.

He looks around the room once more, trying to see if there's any other way to leave the room. The door is the only thing he can see. Aside from the few pillows lying about the room, there wasn't anything else except for him and his restraints.

Kougaiji tries to use his fire magic to destroy the metal around his wrists but nothing happens. He scowls, realizing that he'd have to resort to brute force. He tugs at his shackles to test their strength. He looks up at the ring they were attached to, estimating how strong they are. The chain between his manacles went through a large ring embedded into the wall. Maybe if he pulls strong enough, he would be able to yank the ring out of the wall.

Kougaiji was about to try when the door opposite him suddenly opened. Lilac eyes narrow when he sees who steps into the room.

"Homura," he spits out, the name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

The god is smirking at him, eyes twinkling in amusement as he looks down at the redhead sitting on the floor. "Kougaiji," he returns, tilting his head in acknowledgement. At that moment, Kougaiji doesn't give a damn about anything except for the urge to rip out the god's throat with his fangs.

"Why am I here?" he asks Homura, eyes watching the god warily.

The raven-haired god isn't wearing his customary robes and Kougaiji finds himself watching the play of muscle underneath the tight black material. He quickly averts his eyes. The amusement in Homura's voice is probably only his imagination but he silently curses the god anyway.

"I actually wasn't expecting to run into you in Sanzo's bedroom," the god says, closing the door behind him and walking towards Kougaiji. "But since you were there, I thought that I might as well bring you along."

"_Where _am I?" He backs away from the god's advancing form and only manages a few inches when his back hits the wall. Still, Homura's slowly moving closer and closer. Kougaiji doesn't like the new glint in the raven-haired god's mismatched eyes.

"Konran Tower," is the prompt reply. "Though I don't see how knowing that will help you." Homura kneels down in front of him and places a hand on Kougaiji's knee. It's hot against the redhead's skin and he jerks his leg back.

Homura simply smiles and moves even closer. By this time, all attempts at keeping calm have flown out the window and the only thing on Kougaiji's mind is to keep the god as far away from his body as possible. "_What are you doing?_" he hisses even as he plants a foot against the war god's hip and pushes him back.

"I'm tired of talking. Maybe I should just show you." With that, Homura grabs Kougaiji's calves and forces them apart. He slides his hands up to the redhead's thighs even as he bends down and takes the demon's cock into his mouth.

It's completely unexpected and it takes a moment for the demon prince to react. He lets out an undignified yelp and bucks his hips, trying to get Homura off of him. The god's hands move up to his hips to hold him down and Kougaiji finds himself practically immobilized. To his horror, he finds himself slowly getting hard.

Homura chuckles around the length in his mouth and the vibrations make Kougaiji groan, eyes closing tightly at the feeling. The raven-haired god moves one hand, tracing fingers against tanned skin until he reaches the redhead's balls. He cups them in one hand and sucks at Kougaiji's cock until the demon is completely hard.

It's completely humiliating how much he's enjoying this, being given head by Homura, but Kougaiji can't do anything except tilt back his head and moan. His hands clench and unclench in his shackles. He feels Homura pulling back to run the tip of his tongue along his erection and fights back the groan rising up in his throat.

Suddenly, he can't feel the god's hot breath against his groin anymore and Kougaiji's eyes snap open. He jerks backward, head hitting the wall behind him, when he sees how close Homura's face is to his. The war prince smirks and licks his lips, making them shine with saliva and Kougaiji's precum.

The redhead's dick twitches at the sight.

"Why fight it, Kougaiji?" he asks, voice low and intimate. It shouldn't make the redhead shudder but it does. He leans closer and places his hands against the wall, trapping the demon prince between his arms. Homura's lips feather lightly across Kougaiji's ear. "Why not just give in?" A tongue flickers against his earlobe. "A little mutual pleasure never hurt anybody."

"Get away from me, you sick bastard," Kougaiji hisses, trying to put his legs together and failing since Homura's kneeling between them.

The god sighs and says, "I thought you'd say that," before he drops one hand to rest on Kougaiji's hip. The other one moves to settle in the demon's hair, gently but firmly holding Kougaiji's head in place.

Kougaiji opens his mouth to shout at Homura and is promptly kissed by the god, a tongue thrusting into his mouth and laving over his own. The hand on his hip moves lower and inward, wrapping around his still-hard cock and stroking. Homura's thumb rubs against the slit at the tip and Kougaiji spreads his legs apart and thrusts up into the raven-haired god's calloused hand.

It takes him a moment to gather his wits about him and try to bite Homura's tongue off. The god jerks back quickly and Kougaiji's fangs close in together on thin air. Homura chuckles and tightens his grip on the demon prince's hair, yanking to tilt back the redhead's head and exposing the column of his neck to the god. Kougaiji snarls; he feels like some sort of arcane sacrifice to appease the gods. The image is oddly fitting.

"If that's how you want to do things…" Homura lets the sentence trail off and bites down on the side of Kougaiji's neck, making the demon cry out. It's not hard enough to break through skin but the redhead is sure that it'll leave a bruise. The god sucks the bite mark he just made and shifts his grip on Kougaiji's erection. Homura strokes once, twice, and then Kougaiji's coming, a hoarse shout escaping him.

He collapses against the wall, his sweaty hair matted against his face, neck, and back, and his arms beginning to ache. He watches Homura with glassy lilac eyes as the god licks the semen off of his fingers. When the war prince leans down to lick Kougaiji's thighs and stomach clean as well, the redhead tries to get away.

Homura laughs against his skin and squeezes Kougaiji's hip. "I'll be back later with food," he says before standing up and exiting the room.

_**xxx**_

Kougaiji doesn't know how long he's been Homura's prisoner. The room has no windows and there's nothing that would help him tell what time it is. Though the wooden door across from him looks formidable, there's a small rectangle near the top with a few metal bars across it. Sometimes he hears voices talking in whispers, probably Homura and his lackeys, but sometimes he hears someone shouting angrily. He entertains himself with the idea that it's Sanzo. That the perverted war prince kidnapped the prissy monk and locked him up somewhere near.

Homura comes regularly into Kougaiji's room-slash-cell with a tray of food. At first the demon prince refuses to eat anything, wondering what the god might have put into the food. But his hunger gets the best of him and he realizes that if he's going to escape, he's not going to do it half-starving to death. So he eats, resenting the amused look on Homura's face as he spoons food into Kougaiji's mouth.

What Kougaiji hates the most about being a prisoner is whenever Homura decides to clean him. The god brings a basin with water and washcloth into the room and cleans the demon with it, not gentle but brisk and business-like. It makes Kougaiji feel like some sort of pet; being fed and cleaned like that. Even though he always struggles and curses and kicks and flails whenever Homura approaches him with the wet washcloth, the most he gets from the god is an amused chuckle. The occasional grope he receives doesn't make things any better.

When he's alone, Kougaiji usually falls asleep. His arms have long since gone numb from being shackled up above his head and it's strange seeing his fingers moving though he can't feel them. He suspects that Homura sometimes drugs him and undoes his shackles when he's unconscious so that blood can flow into his limbs.

_I'm going to lose my mind_, he thinks to himself as he stares at the door. _I'm going to go crazy. _It's a shameful thought and the warrior and prince inside of him rejects the possibility that he could be defeated so easily; that all Homura had to do was lock him up.

Kougaiji's ears pick up the sound of footsteps approaching his room and he instantly becomes alert. Homura opens the door and steps into the room a thoughtful look on his face. He's holding what looks like Sanzo's gun in his hand.

"Look what I found hidden in Sanzo's robes," the god says conversationally, holding up the gun. "He keeps it in his sleeve."

Kougaiji keeps his mouth shut and instead glares at Homura. If the bastard had gone through Sanzo's robes, then he probably found the sutra as well.

Homura's expression is still thoughtful as he walks towards Kougaiji. He sits down cross-legged on a pillow in front of the demon and props his chin on his fist, looking at the gun in his other hand with mismatched eyes. "For something completely useless against gods, this managed to stand up against my sword."

Kougaiji's eyes are riveted on the gun. He wonders if Homura will shoot him and if he does, where he was going to be shot. It would be too much to wish for a head wound; that would be too quick. The asshole will probably shoot him somewhere where he can bleed out slowly while he watches.

The war prince shifts a bit on his pillow and leans forward, carefully placing the barrel of the gun against Kougaiji's temple. He thumbs back the safety and rests his finger against the trigger, eyes locked with Kougaiji's. "I could kill you so easily right now, Kougaiji." Homura's face is still thoughtful while he says this and the demon prince lets his eyes move away from the gun to look at the god's face.

"So easily," the god repeats, leaning in even closer to flick his tongue over one of Kougaiji's nipples, the gun still pointed at his temple.

Kougaiji presses his back against the wall, heart hammering in his chest. "Disobey me and I'll shoot you," Homura whispers against his throat and the redhead closes his eyes, spreading his legs when the god touches one of his thighs.

A hand closes around his cock even as a tongue licks the bruise at the side of his neck. It feels like Homura's telling him who's in control and Kougaiji growls low in his throat, loathing the fact that he's chained up and unable to freely fight back. The metal of the gun is cold against his skin, a reminder of Homura's hold over him.

"I see that you've still got some fight left you." The god moves to kneel between Kougaiji's legs and takes the tip of one pointy ear into his mouth, sucking it, Kougaiji's eyes opening at the feeling. Homura's fingers trace circles along the length of his hardening dick and he can feel the barrel of Sanzo's gun slowly move down from his temple to his cheek then neck. He doesn't know why but he shudders.

He feels a smile against the curve of his ear and then Homura's trailing his mouth lower, moving almost in tandem with the gun. The metal traces lower, down his chest and coming to a stop on his lower belly. By now, Kougaiji's completely hard, fluid coming out of his dick and slicking Homura's fingers as the god strokes him.

The war prince pulls back a bit and unbuttons and unzips his jeans one-handed, mismatched eyes focused on Kougaiji's face. The demon's breathing picks up at the smoldering look directed at him and he fights not to come without Homura's hand even on him. It would be embarrassing beyond belief if that happened.

The raven-haired god finally pushes his jeans down his hips and around his thighs and presses up against Kougaiji, Sanzo's gun trapped between their bodies. The metal is quickly warming up from their body heat. Homura's length is like fire against his own and Kougaiji bites his lip to keep from making any sort of sound.

A sword-calloused hand wraps around both their erections and Homura leans closer and clamps his mouth down on Kougaiji's neck. His teeth close on the flesh on the un-bruised side and the god begins to make a near-identical mark.

"I thought you were a god, not a vampire," Kougaiji hisses through clenched teeth, eyes half-closed. Homura's response is to dig the gun harder against the redhead's gut. The smell of gunpowder reached the redhead's sensitive nose; gunpowder and oil and now-warm metal.

Even as he begins to stroke their cocks, Homura moves, thrusting up into his own hand, dick moving against Kougaiji's. The demon prince can't help but move as well, head tilted back, his red hair sticking to his back in long sweaty strands.

Homura wraps his arm around Kougaiji, the gun pressing against the demon's shoulder blade. Kougaiji is pressed up even closer against the war prince's still-clothed body and he can feel the raven-haired god thrust even faster against Kougaiji's erection. He can't do anything except go along for the ride; the position he's in doesn't give him enough leverage to move against Homura.

All too soon, Kougaiji can feel his orgasm approaching, heat pooling in his groin and coiling there. It overwhelms him when it finally arrives, makes him throw his head back even if Homura's teeth are still clamped down on his neck. He can feel the god's semen jetting up against his chest and when Homura pulls back, Kougaiji is oddly satisfied to see that some of it now stains the god's shirt.

"Good boy," Homura practically purrs, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against Kougaiji's lips. The last time he had tried was during Kougaiji's first day of imprisonment and the demon had almost bitten of Homura's tongue.

Homura stands up and leaves the room before Kougaiji can react. The demon ends up staring at the closed wooden door. Kougaiji imagines that he can still feel the weight of Sanzo's gun against his back.

_**xxx**_

Kougaiji looks up at the shackles around his wrist and tugs at them. He's not sure about what he's about to do but if it means escaping from this fucking tower, then he was going to go through with it. One last time, he tries to listen if there's anyone outside in the hallway. He doesn't hear anybody.

His hands are close enough to one another that he can clasp them together. He grasps his left thumb in his hand, grits his teeth, and dislocates his thumb. Pain flares in his hand and he presses his lips together, keeping quiet. If he cried out in pain, he would be caught.

Kougaiji ignores the pain and pulls his hand through the shackle around his wrist. It's loose enough that he can manage it, but his eyes water from the sheer effort it takes not to scream. Blood runs down his arm but he keeps pulling, the metal scraping against his skin.

Finally, his left hand is free and Kougaiji clenches his right into a fist as he tries to catch his breath and push the pain away. His head feels clouded and hazy and for a moment, he just sits there quietly. When he thinks he can move his arm without his dislocated thumb screaming in protest, he stands up and slips the chain and left shackle through the ring on the wall.

As he approaches the door, he realizes that he can only use his damaged hand for what he's planning. Kougaiji grimaces but calls up his magic anyway and his left arm is instantly covered in bright dancing flames. His lips pull back from his teeth in a snarl as he punches the door, another lance of pain going through his arm.

The wood above the handle gives way and he reaches through the hole to open the door from the outside. It swings open quietly. Kougaiji steps out into the hallway and looks both ways, his body tensed to evade any attacks that might suddenly appear. Sensing no trouble, he began to walk down the hall. If he remembers correctly, Homura's room should be somewhere to the right of his; he hears the god somewhere nearby sometimes, moving around or sleeping.

The first door is less than two feet away from his room and is completely empty. The next door is almost exactly beside the empty room and Kougaiji isn't really surprised to find Sanzo inside.

The blond is also naked and chained up pretty much the same way he had been. Kougaiji steps into the room and closes the door behind him. Sanzo looks up at the sound of the wooden door opening and closing, his narrowed purple eyes glaring at Kougaiji. The demon sees them dart to his bloody left hand and the manacle and chain dangling from his right hand.

"Homura's room is that way," the blond says shortly, jerking his head towards another door on the wall perpendicular to the one he's chained to. Kougaiji quickly makes his way towards it and enters the adjoining room. He ignores the bed and walks towards a hook on the wall beside it; keys dangle from it. He grabs the keys and goes back into Sanzo's room and frees the monk, going through three keys before he finds one that fits.

As the human stands up, rubbing his wrists, Kougaiji tries to slip the key into the manacle around his own wrist, forced to use his injured hand. He loses his grip on the keys and they fall to the floor loudly, the metal hitting the stone. Before he can pick them up, Sanzo's got them and unlocking Kougaiji's shackle.

"Thanks," the demon says, eyes not quite meeting Sanzo's. The monk tosses the keys over his shoulder and makes his way towards Homura's bedroom.

"Hn," is the only sound he makes in response. Kougaiji follows him.

They find their clothes in one of Homura's cabinets and dress in silence. Sanzo doesn't offer to help Kougaiji and the prince thinks he would refuse the blond even if he _had _offered. Which was improbable. Kougaiji is the one who finds Sanzo's sutra and gun while looking for his earrings but he doesn't take them. He just puts on his earrings and nudges Sanzo with his shoulder towards the open drawer. Now's not the time for such things.

Fully-clothed, the two of them step back into the hallway and try to find their way out. Kougaiji can't help but look back over his shoulder, looking at the broken door of what had been his room. He pretends not to see when Sanzo looks back as well.


End file.
